Miedo a perder
by Pettit Licorne
Summary: .....¿Nunca has tenido la sensación de estar dividido en dos partes y que cada una de ellas tira en direcciones opuestas? Pues yo la siento cada día de mi vida, y te aseguro que es algo muy desconcertante. ....


**MIEDO A PERDER**

Me llamo Saga, este año capitaneo géminis, y no tengo ni puñetera idea de quién soy en realidad.

_Las palabras fueron avispas_

_Y las calles como dunas_

_Cuando aún te espero llegar_

_De un momento a otro._

_En un ataúd guardo tu tacto_

_Y una corona_

_Y el pelo enmarañado_

_Queriendo encontrar_

_Un arco iris infinito._

¿Nunca has tenido la sensación de estar dividido en dos partes y que cada una de ellas tira en direcciones opuestas? Pues yo la siento cada día de mi vida, y te aseguro que es algo muy desconcertante.

Creo que no me estoy explicando bien; así que lo mejor será que te cuente algo más de mí antes de continuar.

Quizás pienses que mi hermano no tiene nada que ver con todo esto, quizás lleves razón, pero jamás podrás entenderme a mí sin comprenderlo antes a él. Ni a Kanon ni a mí nos ha faltado nunca de nada, nuestra familia está muy bien situada, tanto social como económicamente. Por ello, hemos recibido todos y cada uno de los caprichos que hayan pasado por nuestra mente.

Seguramente ya lo sepas. No sé cómo lo haces, pero tú sabes todas y cada una de las cosas que pasan en esta universidad, no deja de ser algo bastante irónico, más aún cuando nadie sabe prácticamente nada de ti.

Lo que quiero decirte es que Kanon no es sólo mi hermano sino que es mi gemelo, la otra mitad de mi ser. ¿Sabes eso que dicen sobre el lazo especial que se crea entre hermano gemelos? Pues es realmente cierto. A veces, cuando hemos estado separados, he podido sentir tantos sus penas como alegrías, he sentido en mi pecho que me necesitaba….y jamás me he equivocado.

Un dato tan curioso como importante, es el hecho de que desde que nacimos a mí me han tratado siempre como al hermano mayor, cuando realmente nos llevamos escasos minutos de diferencia. En cierto modo eso nos ha influido a ambos; mi carácter siempre ha sido más abierto y seguro ya que, hiciese lo que hiciese, siempre contaba con el respaldo de la familia y amigos. Sin embargo, Kanon, ha tenido que aguantar una y otra vez que lo comparasen conmigo, su hermano "mayor". Esto debería habernos separado, pero en vez de eso, encontramos en el otro lo que nos faltaba a cada uno.

Yo admiraba su orgullo, la forma en que se enfrentaba a todo hasta conseguir lo que deseaba. Él, por su parte se refugiaba entre mis brazos cuando se sentía tan desvalido que ni todo el orgullo del mundo podía sostenerlo.

Fue un duro golpe para mí su rechazo al confesarle que me atraían hombres y mujeres por igual. Por primera vez en mi vida sentí la soledad verdadera, no encontré el apoyo de aquel en quien más confiaba…y eso dolía, demonios que si dolía!

Kanon se sintió traicionado cuando la imagen que tenía de mí se desplomó de golpe ante sus narices. Descubrió lo que yo siempre he sabido, que no soy alguien especial, tan solo soy su hermano…..su otra mitad.

Con aquellas pocas palabras destrocé lo que nos unía, y la razón de todo aquello tiene un solo nombre, Aiolos.

_No sé distinguir_

_Entre besos y raíces_

_No sé distinguir_

_Lo complicado de lo simple._

_Mis manos que aún son de hueso_

_Y tu vientre sabe a pan_

_La catedral es tu cuerpo_

_No será del enemigo._

Te ves tan hermoso mientras duermes entre mis brazos. Tu rostro se llena de inocencia pero es tan solo una ilusión que desaparece nada más abrir los ojos.

Vaya, lo he vuelto a hacer. Tengo la mala costumbre de cambiar de tema cuando algo me duele o incomoda y este en concreto es uno muy desagradable para mí. Aunque no siempre fue así.

¿Por dónde iba? Ah sí! Te hablaba de Aiolos.

No puedo evitar sonreír aún al recordar la primera vez que lo vi, fue hace poco más de un año, cuando ambos ingresábamos al primer curso de nuestras respectivas carreras. Yo ya había colocado todas mis cosas en el cuarto y me dedicaba a ligar con una linda chica que había pasado por allí y había terminado mirándome embobada mientras le hablaba. De pronto sonó en medio del pasillo un gran estruendo y las risas de la gente. Sólo pude ver un montón de maletas esparcidas por el suelo y a un chico que hacía esfuerzos por recogerlas todas sin soltar el mapa que llevaba en la boca. Algo en él me llamó la atención, así que dejé a aquella tontita suspirando tras de mí y me fui a ayudarlo a él. Su cara se iluminó de agradecimiento mostrando una sonrisa que no creo ser capaz de olvidar en la vida. Resultó que viviría en mi misma hermandad y bastante cerca de mí, le ayudé a llevar todas sus cosas a la habitación y no volví a salir de ella hasta que anocheció.

Desde ese momento nos hicimos amigos, y, aunque a mí me costó mucho más abrirme, terminamos siendo uña y carne. Es verdad que soy una persona muy abierta, pero para las cosas realmente importantes me cuesta mucho confiar en nadie, hasta el momento todas mis confidencias se las hacía únicamente a mi hermano y cuando eso cambió todo se complicó.

Los celos de Kanon fueron creciendo poco a poco hasta que llegó a detestar a Aiolos por completo. Él solo decía que me estaba alejando de él y que todo era culpa de aquel estúpido niñato. Ahora que lo pienso me doy cuenta de que en cierto modo tenía razón pero es que por primera vez me estaban sucediendo cosas que no comprendía, y todas y cada una de ellas tenían que ver con mi hermoso amigo.

Para una persona que está acostumbrada a seducir, usar y olvidar….es algo muy complicado de aceptar que comienza a enamorarse de alguien, y normalmente tiende a ignorarlo, eso hice yo. Cada día iba a su cuarto y como siempre le narraba la última aventura que había tenido. Que si era hermoso….que si era todo un prodigio en la cama….que si algún día tenía que probar a acostarse con un hombre y una mujer al mismo tiempo….No era consciente del daño que le hacía escucharme y realmente no lo fui hasta bastante tiempo después, pero no quiero adelantarme.

El curso se terminó y pronto volveríamos cada uno a su casa. Una sensación de desazón comenzó a apoderarse de mí paulatinamente, sin darme cuenta comencé a sentirme triste y no saber el porqué me carcomía por dentro.

Un día lo comprendí. Estaba viendo un folleto de viaje para ir a un lugar donde se practicaban deportes de riesgo, hacía planes sin parar mientras caminaba por el pasillo rumbo a su habitación. Mis pasos cesaron de pronto y toda la ilusión que sentía por el viaje desapareció de inmediato. Eso era….esa era la razón por la cual me sentía tan abatido últimamente. Todo lo que hiciese durante el verano lo haría solo…Aiolos no estaría a mi lado…. Mi reacción era excesivamente exagerada así que me fui a mi cuarto a reflexionar sobre ello, cuando al fin salí tenía muy claro lo que ocurría. Lo amaba pero no fui capaz de decírselo a él y me fui sin decirle nada y con el corazón en un puño por el temor a que encontrase a alguien en mi ausencia.

_Eras verano y mil tormentas,_

_Yo el león que sonríe a las paredes_

_Que he vuelto a pintar_

_Del mismo color._

_No sé distinguir_

_Entre besos y raíces_

_No sé distinguir _

_Lo complicado de lo simple._

Suelen decir que año nuevo, vida nueva. Pues bien, nada más decidí que el comienzo del nuevo curso sería también el momento para cambiar mi vida, al menos en lo que respectaba a Aiolos. Ni siquiera sé como tuve valor para abordarle en la cafetería y soltárselo todo. Menos aún me explico cómo no se cayó al suelo de culo al verme todo nervioso y declarándole mi amor.

Jajaja tantas veces que se me habían declarado y ahora me veía en la misma situación. El gran Saga, el seductor, el bromista, el irascible, el que huía de los compromisos……todo eso era yo pero quedó anulado ante su sonrisa.

Y ocurrió. Él me correspondía totalmente y me lo demostró con sus besos, me decías cosas como _"__Saga...te quiero por lo que eres"…._yo le llamaba mi bichito y me sentía feliz. No hicimos el amor directamente pero tampoco esperamos mucho, era su primera vez y me esmeré en hacerle sentir bien.

Me controlé para que mi parte menos "dulce" no saliese, estuvimos jugando durante un tiempo que se me hizo interminable pero que saboreé por completo. Y finalmente lo hice mío comenzando así una locura que difícilmente podría plasmar con palabras. Mi cuerpo, mente y corazón me gritaban que faltaba algo, que aún no me encontraba lo suficientemente satisfecho. Y cometí el error fatal de pedirle que me hiciera suyo de la misma forma que yo hice con él.

No es que lo pasase mal o que no disfrutase con aquello, físicamente sentí un placer indescriptible pero lo que más me gustó fue la sensación de plenitud que se apoderó de mí. Comprendí entonces que nunca había hecho el amor antes, que me había limitado a tirarme a mis conquistas, y me alegré de entregarme a alguien que me amaba y estaría a mi lado como compañero y pareja.

Que equivocado estaba.

Aún no había bajado de mi nube perfecta cuando todo se derrumbó sepultándome con una verdad que mi mente rechazaba reconocer. Nada más salir de mi cama, de abandonar mis brazos que tan solícitamente lo habían rodeado….Aiolos se fue al cuarto de Milo para decirle lo mucho que lo amaba a él también.

Dioses….no quería creerlo pero no podía negar lo que era tan evidente como que para vivir necesitamos respirar. 24 escasas horas bastaron para comenzar una relación con el que creía era el amor de mi vida y para que éste me abandonara justo después de entregarle algo que había negado siempre a otros.

¿Y qué hizo el gran Saga? Absolutamente nada. ¿Dónde estaba mi fuerte carácter en aquel momento, donde estaba la furia que todos temen cuando me enfado? Me habían abandonado al igual que la sangre abandonó mi rostro. Claro que….lo olvidaba, volví a fumar. Sí, un gran acto de hombría por mi parte…..sumamente patético.

Lo dejé en mi cuarto mientras yo me iba al gimnasio a matar las penas con algo de ejercicio, desde ese momento no he vuelto a saber nada más de él, creo que pasará mucho tiempo antes de que vuelva a mirarlo a la cara.

¿Te cuento lo mejor de todo? Si a Aiolos lo consideraba mi mano derecha….Milo era un hermano para mí.

_Y ahora estás en mi lista_

_De promesas a olvidar_

_Todo arde si le aplicas_

_La chispa adecuada._

_La chispa adecuada….._

Te juro que pensé que me conocía mejor a mí mismo. Nunca me he visto en una situación parecida ni de lejos, creía que algo así nunca me pasaría a mí. Mi único error fue darle a alguien el poder necesario para hacerme daño. No dejaré que algo así vuelva a ocurrir, me gustaba el antiguo Saga….el que usa y tira, el que no pone sentimientos en juego….Ojalá fuese tan fácil volver atrás y seguir con mi vida en el punto que la dejé antes de decirle lo mucho que lo amaba.

"_Escribe con carbón_

_y en mi pensamiento,_

_que cruzamos océanos de tiempo_

_dibujando los garabatos_

_de mis fantasías_

_poco es tanto_

_cuando poco necesitas"._

Pero una vez más no podía ser todo tan fácil¿verdad¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no nos veíamos….3….4 meses? Solo hemos compartido una vez la cama pero la noche fue memorable. Así que me pregunté ¿Y por qué no?

Que raro estabas….no te movías demasiado y estabas algo pálido pero eso no mermaba tu belleza. Deberías enseñar el rostro más a menudo, eres realmente atractivo aunque… ¿quién soy yo para decirte que te muestres cuando yo mismo cubro mi persona con miles de capas diferentes?

Es extraña la forma en que confiamos en ciertas personas, te pregunté por qué lo hiciste tú., por qué me mostraste tu rostro cuando tienes a medio Campus medio loco intentando averiguar quién eres en realidad. Tu respuesta me dejó pensativo y confundido pero no dejé que te dieras cuenta, al menos eso fue lo que intenté.

_Porque en el fondo nos parecemos….somos dos almas solitarias que buscan sólo un poco de cariño en alguien que tenga la decencia de fiarse de nosotros lo suficiente como para formar una pareja…. _

Duele mucho tener pareja…abrirte….dejar a un lado cosas que forman parte de ti…y todo para que al final te des cuenta de que lo has hecho por la persona equivocada.

El por qué cuando me hablas de tener ilusiones, de crearlas juntos, no huyo maldiciéndote por mentirme de forma tan descarada es algo que se me escapa. Ya he caído una vez en el hechizo de unos bellos ojos, de una sonrisa triste…y tengo miedo, tengo miedo de volver a perder.

Tu cuerpo se pega al mío buscando calor, desprendes paz, me la has dado a mí….

Quiero poder creerte, quiero ver como esas ilusiones de las que me hablas se van haciendo realidad una por una. Sí, he aceptado ser tu pareja, he vuelto a arriesgarme pero tardaré mucho tiempo en volver a cometer el mismo error. Te demostraré lo que siento con cada caricia, cada susurro junto al oído, cuando te haga el amor como esta noche, respetando que no me cuentes qué pasa con tu vida….pero no creo que pueda expresarlo con palabras. Aún no.

Te ves hermoso cuando duermes, tú dices que prefieres al Black que lleva siempre su máscara. Yo prefiero al que tengo ahora entre mis brazos, dulce, inteligente, de lengua mordaz, divertido en la cama, al que le cuesta sonreír. Y lo prefiero porque sé que en el fondo es el verdadero Black, si es que eso existe…pues tú, al igual que yo, tienes más de una cara que nadie jamás verá.

_El fuego que era a veces propio_

_La ceniza ajena_

_Blanca esperma resbalando_

_Por la espina dorsal._

_Ya somos más viejos y sinceros,_

_Y qué más da_

_Si miramos la "laguna"_

_Como llaman a la Eternidad._

Ummmm….buenos días Saga….Hundió el rostro en el pecho del estudiante Hacía siglos que no descansaba tan bien…..

No me extraña….entre ese hombro y la cantidad de ejercicio que hicimos anoche debías estar agotado…..Lo besó en la cabeza mientras le acariciaba la espalda tranquilamente Qué tal si nos damos ahora esa ducha que teníamos pendiente….

Perfecto….no tardes mucho en venir….

Black rodó sobre Saga para poder llegar hasta el suelo y justo antes de levantarse le dio un suave beso en los labios. Luciendo su espléndido cuerpo desnudo, y sin ningún recato, se dirigió al baño desde donde comenzó a sentirse de inmediato el sonido del agua cayendo en la ducha. Saga siguió cada uno de sus movimientos tumbado de costado y con la cabeza apoyada en una mano, sonreía.

Quizás no haya sido tan mala idea volver a arriesgarse…el tiempo lo dirá….

Hizo las mantas a un lado y se dirigió presto a crear nuevas ilusiones junto a Black…su Black Lancelot.

**FIN**

_Con todo mi cariño para Blacky._


End file.
